totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ale finał!
Totalna Porażka:Potyczka w Szkole - odcinek 26(FINAŁ!!!!) Chris: Ten sezon był super.... Było dużo wątków . Zawodnicy albo pokazali się z dobrej strony , albo okazali się totalnymi frajerami! Dziś finał Staci vs Beardo! Emocje sięgną zenitu w Totalnej Porażce:Potyczce w Szkole ! (Intro) (Wszyscy siedzieli w sali podsumowań) Staci: Ja już jestem sobą serio (Dopingowali ją tylko Alejandro , Tammy i Sierra , a reszta dopingowała Beardo) Beardo: Dzięki ziomki . Może wspólne selfie jak to już finał? (Każdy się ustawił i przyszedł Chris) Chris: Witam całą pietnastkę uczestnków , już czas na finałową gre Anna Maria: Ja powinnam być w finale! Gwen: No chyba nie! (Duncan i Lilly się całowali ) Gwen:'''Ech :( '''Chris: Wyzwanie finałowe to.... walka z 25 potworami w pomieszczeniach osobno! Beardo i Staci:' Co? Alejandro:' Hahahahah! Chris: Przejdziecie prze 25 pomieszczeń , w każdym pomieszczeniu jest potwór , który broni panelu odpowiedzi Pytania są odnośnie odcinków . Odpowiecie dobrze to przejdziecie dalej , a jak źle to wrócicie do poprzedniego pomieszczenia. Kto pierwszy wyjdzie z 25 pomieszczenia i dojdzie do mety wygra milion dolarów! Beardo: WOW! Chris: Ponieważ jestem łaskawy to pozwole wam wybrać po 1 pomocniku :) . Najpierw Staci bo ostatnio wygrała Staci: Eeeee....Alejandro? Alejandro: Ok Chris: Beardo? Beardo: Cameron Cameron:'''Fajnie :) (Chris otworzył zapadnie , a ra czwórka tam wpadła) (Wpadli do pomieszczenia nr 1) '''Cameron: Au! (Zobaczył harcerza zombie) Cameron: AAAA!!!!! (Staci zaczęła się z nim bić , a Cam i Beardo to wykorzystali) Beardo: Kto był kapitanem Silnych Sportowców? A. Geoff B.Tammy C.Duncan D.Anna Maria Cameron: Zaznaczamy A (Zaznaczyli i przeszli dalej) Alejandro: Przegonili nas! Staci: Ide (Harcerz był nieźle pobity) (Pomieszczenie nr 2) Beardo: To było łatwe! Cameron: Było (Stali tam dwaj ninja) (Tymczasem przyniosło tu Staci i Alejandro) Staci: Ninja serio? (Jeden z nich ją zaatakował , a drugi Beardo . Gdy Cameron i Alejandro próbowali dojść do panelu to ich odciągali) Cameron: Dobrzy są Alejandro: Nawet za dobrzy (Wpadł na pomysł) (Gdy Cameron i Beardo nie widzieli bo byli zajęci innym ninją , on kopnął ninje w krocze) Staci: Chodźmy Alejandro: Dobra czytam. Kto był zagrożony na pierwszej ceremoni przez głos Camerona A. Alejandro B. Geoff C. Dwayne D. Sugar Alejandro i Staci C! (Zaznaczyli i przeszli dalej) Cameron: Jak obeszli ninje? (Pomieszczenie nr 3) Staci: Co teraz? (Staneły przed nimi trzy wiewiórki) Staci: SO CUTE (Nagle wiewiórki zaczeły strzelać laserami z oczu) Alejandro i Staci: AAAAAAA!!!!!!!! (Wiewiórki zaczeły szybko strzelać ale Alejandro i Staci unikali) (Alejandro prześliznął się do panelu) Alejandro: Kto miał w 3 odcinku sojusz z Tammy? A. Dwayne B. Beth C. Tammy D. Cameron (Chciał zaznaczyć C , ale unikał laserów) Alejandro: No tak (Zdjął koszule , a wiewiórki zaczeły w niego strzelać) Alejandro: Srsl (Staci zaznaczyła C i przeszli dalej) (Pomieszczenie nr 2) (Ninja atakowali Beardo i Cama) (Cameron wpadł na pomysł) Cameron: Beardo rób to co ja (Kopneli ninjów(?),w krocza) Beardo: Super! (Podeszli do panela , pytanie było to samo co dla Alejandro i Staci o zagrożoną osobe więc zaznaczyli C i przeszli dalej) (Pomieszczenie nr 3) Cameron: Już przeszli trzeba się sprężyć Beardo: Te wiewiórki strzelają laserami! (Pomieszczenie nr 4 ) (Tu był Larry ze swoimi trzema synkami) Staci: Jejku! Alejandro: To dopiero czwarte z 25 (Larry dał dzieciakom sygnał , dwójka rzuciła się na Alejandro , a jeden na Staci) Alejandro: Moje włosy! Staci: Au! (Larry miał z nich beke) (Pomieszczenie nr 3) (Cameron i Beardo uciekali w kółko przed laserami wiewiórek) Beardo: Nie masz przy sobie przypadkiem orzeszków? Cameron: Co? A no tak! (Wyjął orzeszki i rzucił wiewiórkom , one się na nie rzuciły , a oni podeszli do panela) Cameron: Kto miał sojusz z Tammy Beardo: Sugar Cameron: A! (Zaznaczył i przeszli do pomieszczenia nr 4) Beardo: Ha! Dogoniliśmy ich! Cameron: Larry!!!!! (Larry ich połknął) (Staci odczepiła od siebie dziecko Larrego) (Larry ją złapał i przypomniał sobie że ona go złapała , zaplanował zemste wypluwając Camerona i Beardo oraz łapiąc Alejandro) Staci: Serio? Cameron: Dzięki (Beardo i Cam podeszli do panelu) Cameron: Kto zrobił rysy w labiryncie? A. Beardo B. Beth C. Dwayne D. Staci Beardo: C! (Zaznaczył i poszli dalej) Staci: Fajnie! (Pomieszczenie nr 5) Cameron: Wykorzystajmy przewagę Beardo: WOW! (Stało tam pięć robotów totalnej porażki) (Tak , takich samych jak ten w którym siedział Alejandro w pierwszym odcinku PG) Cameron: Tak! WOW! (Pomieszczenie nr 4) (Larry trzymał Alejandro i Staci) Alejandro: Trudno ! Przegrałaś , ale drugie miejsce to już coś Staci: No coś ty! Złość mnie czegoś nauczyła Alejandro: Hę? (Staci uwolniła siebie i Alejandro , a potem rzuciła dziećmi w Larrego , podeszli do panelu zaznaczyli C i poszli dalej) Alejandro(p.z.): To było mocne (Pomieszczenie nr 5) (Kiedy Staci i Alejandro tam weszli to Camerona i Beardo atakowały roboty , dwójka z nich podeszła do Alejandro i Staci) Alejandro: Chodu! (U reszty) Chris(patrząc przez monitor): Nieźle im idzie Chef: Dojście tu im troche zejdzie (Anna Maria się zaśmiała) (W pomieszczeniu nr 5) (Wszyscy uciekali przed robotami TP , a Alejandro goniły nawet dwa) Alejandro: No bez żartów (Cameron pomyślał) Cameron(p.z.): Wskocze na niego i wywołam zwarcie (Cameron wskoczył na robota , a ten go zrzucił) Cameron: Au! Beardo: Super pomysł! (Beardo wskoczył na robota i ten go rzucił obok panelu) Beardo: Co reklamowały Kumate Kujony? A. Batoniki Chriski B. Maszynkę do golenia McLean C. Maszynke do golenia McSuper D. KFC Beardo: B! (Przeszli z Camem dalej) Alejandro: Zróbmy to co oni! (Wskoczył na robota ,ale ten wyrzucił go na drugą strone) Alejandro: Grrr... (Pomieszczenie nr 6) (Beardo i Cameron spotkali sześć zmutowanych susłów , Cam przełknął śline) (Pomieszczenie nr 5) (Staci kopneła robota aż upadł) Alejandro: WOW! Zrób tak z resztą. Staci: Noga mnie boli Alejandro: Ech (Kopnął robota i też go noga zabolała) Alejandro: Auuuu!!! Staci: Widzisz (Roboty patrzyły na ala jak na idiote , a Staci podeszła do panela i wcisnęła B , no i przeszli) Alejandro(p.z.):To było specjalnie! (Pomieszczenie nr 6) (Staci i Al zobaczyli przestraszonych Cama i Beardo) Staci: Kurcze! Sześć zmutowanych susłów Cameron: Tia! Alejandro: A może ma ktoś jakieś mięso Beardo: Teraz to my jesteśmy mięso (Alejandro zrobił szyderczy uśmieszek i pchnął Cama i Beardo do susłów . On i Staci pobiegli , Cam i Beardo tak się przestraszyli że też pobiegli) Staci: To było nie fair Alejandro: Chcesz wygrać to nie marudź Alejandro: Ile było listów na debiut w podsumowaniu 1? A. 6 B. 5 C. 4 D. 3 (Wcisnął B , a tuż za nim wcisneli B Cam i Beardo) (Pomieszczenie nr 7) Beardo: Znowu remis Staci: Tia! (Zobaczyli 7 robo-kotków które strzelały laserami z oczu) Wszyscy: Aaaaa!!!! (Jeden kotek strzelał w Beardo , jeden w Cama , jeden w Staci , a w Alejandro cztery) Alejandro: Coś te mutanty mnie nie lubią (Zobaczył kamień) Alejandro: Ha! (Rzucił i trafił. ale w kotka który strzelał w Beardo, kotek się wkurzył i zaczął strzelać w niego) Beardo: Dzięki Staci: (facepalm) (Beardo podszedł do panelu) Beardo: Kto z Kumatych Kujonów interesował się wyzwaniem w 7 odcinku? A. Duncan B. Lilly C. Noah D. Sierra (Zaznaczył C i przeszli z Camem dalej) Staci: Rzuć w tego co strzela we mnie Alejandro: Serio? (Rzucił kamieniem i wszystkie zaczeły w niego strzelać , Staci nacisnęła C i przeszli dalej) (Pomieszczenie nr 8) Cameron: Osiem wielkich pająków!!!! (Przyszli też Al i Staci) (Zmutowane pająki złapały Cama i Ala w sieci) Beardo: O kurde (Staci skoczyła i uwolniła Ala , pobiegli.i unikali pajęczyn) Staci: Kto podszył się pod harcerza zomboe? A. Lindsay B. Izzy C. Shawn D. Jasmine (Zaznaczyła C) Beardo: Jakoś ci pomoge (Rzucał czymś w pająka , czym popadnie) (Pomieszczenie nr 9) (Było tu 9 misiów jubilerów) Alejandro: Biegiem (Pobiegli , a miśki ich otoczyły) Staci: Kur*a! (Pomieszczenie nr 8) (Beardo rzucał pająki , wkońcu Cam wydostał głowę z pajęczyny) Cameron: Zaznacz odpowiedź zanim cię dorwą to obaj się przeniesiemy Beardo: A no tak (Pająki próbowały go złapać , ale on szybko wcisnął C i przeszli) (Beardo i Cam przeszli i zobaczyli miśki otaczające Ala i Staci) Cameron: Cicho (Przechodzili po cichu , zobaczyła ich Staci) Staci: Macie na nich chętke?! (Misie zaczeły gonić Cama i Beardo , ale oni prędko podbiegli do panelu) Beardo: Kto zjadł najpóźniej z Kumatych Kujonów? A. Noah B. Alejandro C. Geoff D. Zjedli równo (Zaznaczył A , po chwili podeszli Staci i Al i też zaznaczyli A) (Pomieszczenie nr 10) (Było tam 10 wojowników sumo) Alejandro: Ech! A to nawet nie połowa (Sumo na niego wskoczył , ale staci go wyciągneła) Beardo: Kto reprezentował w tym wyzwaniu Silnych Sportowców? A. Alejandro B. Staci C. Tammy D. Geoff (Zaznaczył A , a za chwile A zaznaczył też Alejandro) (Klipy walki z różnymi potworami (tak wiem że jestem leniwy xD) wkońcu wszyscy wykończeni weszli do pomieszczenia nr 25 , a tam było 25 lwów) Wszyscy: Co?! (Lwy na szczęście ucieły sobie drzemkę) Cameron: Cicho (Szli powoli , jeden lew się obudził a Beardo go walnął że ten się położył) Staci:'''Nieźle (Zaznaczyli ostateczną odpowiedź i wybiegli) '''Staci: Widze metę Beardo: Woooo!!!!! (Cameron i Alejandro byli wykończeni i się zatrzymali) Chris: WOW! Idą łeb w łeb , wygrałem zakład Chefie , jednak przerzyli Chef: Ech (Dał mu dyche) Chris: Potyczkę w Szkole wygrywa ... ... ... ... .. ... .. ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... .... .... ... ... ... .... .. ... ... ... ... ... .... .. ... ... .... .... .... .... .. .. ... Jeszcze 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 .. STACI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Staci: Udało się! Z ostatniego na pierwsze Beardo: Brawo Staci: Imprezka! Wszyscy: WOO! (Tylko Anna Maria stała obrażona , Staci do niej podeszła) Anna Maria: Tia! Gratuluje . Fajnej imprezki Staci: Zapraszam cię jednak Anna Maria: Dzięks Chris: No i wszyscy gratulują Staci . Na tym kończymy . Zapraszam na nowy sezon. Mówił Chris McLean , a to była Potyczka w Szkole! Kategoria : Totalna Porażka:Potyczka w Szkole - odcinki Kategoria : Odcinki Kategoria : Odcinki Dtd1